Brave 14: Oh No! Spirit Base
is the fourteenth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Synopsis Gentle teaches Amy for her behavior for day off, but as she is cleaning she is accidentally targeted by both Luckyuro and Debo Kibishydesu during their investigation to figure out how to infiltrate the Spirit Base. Plot Amy finds herself in deep trouble as Gentle wants her to focus less on being a Kyoryuger and more on being a lady as it is interfering with her social life. At the same time, while reading Shojo Comic issue 9 and dismay at the cliffhanger, Luckyuro finds herself in trouble with Chaos, who creates Debo Kibishidesu to keep her in line as they go after the Spirit Base. The next day, after a mandatory class to understand the plan with the Super Dimension Bomb, Luckyuro learns that the entrance to the Spirit Base has been found. After being taken to the entrance, punished from failing to understand why she can not access it, Luckyuro finds Amy dealing with her own issues with Gentle as Utsusemimaru arrives to aid in her training. But once Gentle and Utsusemimaru leave, Amy reverts to her lazy habits as Debo Kibishidesu loses it and goes after her to correct her improper behavior as Luckyuro runs off with her Gaburevolver, leaving a Giant Zorima behind. After the Zyudenryu take out the grunts, with Torin arriving soon after, Utsusemimaru reveals what happened with the Kyoryugers easing Gentle's guilt as they promise to help him find Amy. But once Utsusemimaru mentions that the spy has her Gaburevolver, Torin senses that Luckyuro has infiltrated the Spirit Base. The others head back to protect it while Utsusemimaru and Gentle use the GPS implanted on Amy to find her. Finding Amy just as Debo Kibishidesu is about to discipline her, Utsusemimaru becomes Kyoryu Gold to fight the Debo Monster while Gentle frees Amy from her confines. Though Debo Kibishidesu has knowledge on him and his weapons now, Kyoryu Gold overwhelms the Debo Monster and defeats him, much to his shock. Elsewhere, Luckyuro places the Super Dimension Bomb in the Zyudenchi Charge Box but finds Amy's copy of Shojo Comic issue 10 and frets over reading it. It is then that Torin and the other Kyoryugers arrive, chasing Luckyuro around the Spirit Base as she loses the Gaburevolver and escapes just as Amy and Utsusemimaru arrive. Amy presenting an idea just as she regains her Gaburevolver, the Kyoryugers use Raiden Kyoryuzin to send the Super Dimension Bomb into Earth's stratosphere. Later, Luckyuro ends up getting punished by Chaos upon finding the entrance to the Spirit Base gone as Torin has sealed it off as well as altering the remaining entrances to activate only in the presence of a Gaburevolver. Though Amy understands Gentle's intentions, she resumes her unladylike mannerisms much to everyone's dismay before Gentle calls Amy. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - N/A *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Green - N/A *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon + Pteragordon + Pteragordon (Lightning Afterglow), Pteragordon (Battle Mode) Errors *When the Super Dimension Bomb grows while Nobuharu is holding it, it is just an exercise ball with the Deboth Army symbol on it. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 36, . *A commercial for Bandai's Kyoryu Gold Transformation Series was shown after the opening sequence during the episode's initial broadcast, while the commercial for DX Pteraiden-Oh was shown during the 3rd/final commercial break. *The word Deboth in Deboth Text appears, which refers to Deboss. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Brave 13: Jakkireen! I'll Protect Your Heart, Brave 14: Oh No! Spirit Base, Brave 15: How Irritating! Dogold's Ambition and Brave 16: Digging! My Treasure. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 4, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 4.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢あぶなァーい！スピリットベース｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢あぶなァーい！スピリットベース｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo